The present invention relates to novel antifungal compounds, compositions and methods of use. The compounds and compositions exhibit broad spectrum antifungal activity against both human and plant fungal pathogens. Clinical treatment of human fungal infections has relied mainly on two types of antifungal agents. These agents are amphotericin B, which is fungicidal and capable of curing fungal infections at the cost of severe side effects to the patient, and ketconazole and other azole agents, which exhibit fewer side effects but are only fungistatic.
Currently available crop protection agents may be harmful to human health, susceptible to the development of resistance and limited in their spectrum of activity.
Thus, there is a need for new human and plant antifungal agents.